


Enchanted as a Teapot

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Wingman Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yuuri has a helpless crush on Durmstrang's Tri-Wizard candidate, Victor Nikiforov. Phichit's had just about enough of both of them.





	Enchanted as a Teapot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1. 
> 
> It did not make it in here, but Christophe is the rep from Beaubatons.

"Are you gonna ever talk to him or what?" Phichit asked, nudging Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri, who is attempting to add lacewing flies to their potion without blowing himself straight back to Japan, gives Phichit the dirtiest look possible. Then he looks to where Phichit is looking, at where the Durmstrang students are occupying the other side of the room in their double Potions lesson. In the midst of a bunch of imposing students with their sleeves rolled up, Victor Nikiforov is holding sway, tall and slender and golden and _wonderful_.

Victor looks up, catches Yuuri's eye, and gives a little wave. Yuuri jerks his gaze back down to his potion, face red. He misses Victor's tiny pout entirely.

"Or what," Yuuri mutters.

"Oh my god," Phichit groans at him, yanking on his sleeve. when Yuuri shoulders him off, Phichit rubs at his temples. "You're impossible! You have such a big crush on him and you won't even try!"

"He's a freaking Tri-Wizard candidate!" Yuuri snaps, hunching his shoulders up around his ears. "I'm a dumb transfer student who enchanted myself instead of my teapot last week and spent two hours bumping against the ceiling."

Phichit rubbed his temples harder. "Yuuri, I love you, but 1. this is your fourth year so stop calling yourself a transfer student, 2. you are ALSO a Tri-Wizard candidate, and 3. that guy is definitely flirting with you! He keeps looking over here."

"That's all a mistake," Yuuri mutters, uncomfortable. "And he is not. He's just. You know, looking around."

"Ok, that's it," Phichit announces, clapping his hands. He waves wildly at the group across the aisle, ignoring Yuuri's hissed threats. "HELLO!! Hi! Yes, you guys! Hi there! Any luck with this?"

The Durmstrang students all exchange dubious glances and Yuuri just wants to transfigure himself right back to the ceiling and float away, but Victor beams like the sun.

"Maybe yes!" he calls, strolling on over and looking into their cauldron. "Ah, yes, your color is I think no good. Maybe if we add—"

"Oh no, don't—" Yuuri tries to protest, but it's too late, and one capful of kneazle fur later, acrid purple smoke is pouring out of their cauldron, making all three of them wheeze and stagger away from it. Through tear-blurred eyes, Yuuri is horrified to see that Victor's light blond hair has been stained the same purple as the smoke. "Oh NO, I'm so SORRY!"

Victor's hands fly immediately to his head, eyes wide. "Is not gone, is it?!" He relaxes when he touches his hair. "Ah, good, not yet. Baldness from potion accident runs in my family very far back."

"It's a good look on you, really," Phichit assures, nudging Yuuri forward. "I'm Phichit and this is Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki."

"Oh! You are my competitor! Much good luck to both of us!" Victor is taking Yuuri's hand and shaking it heartily, ignoring Yuuri's stuttered attempts at a hello. Victor pauses, finger resting at the side of his mouth. "You know, back at Durmstrang, I also have a Yuri. He is not as cute as you, though, I'm sure everyone would agree."


End file.
